


Tikki's Hobby

by quicksilversquared



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Tikki does origami, when hobbies take over your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversquared/pseuds/quicksilversquared
Summary: Tikki discovers origami during her quest to find something to do while she's sitting around in Marinette's bag. It's fun, it's pretty, and it doesn't take long for her to learn. Tikki is thrilled. She can make the little figurines all day and still be entertained.Marinette just wants her room back before she drowns in a sea of miniature origami pieces.





	

Being an immortal god meant having a lot of time on one's hands.

Being an immortal god who had to ride along in a teenager's bag while she was at school meant having a lot of time on one's hands during which one couldn't really do much anything interesting, like flying laps or watching cat videos or listening to all of the music that had come out since the last time the Miraculous were activated, since those activities tended to make enough noise to draw unwanted attention. She couldn't very well paint in a bag without making a mess, and even an attempt at using a tablet and Microsoft Paint had ended in failure because the glow the screen gave off attracted too much attention, even through the bag's fabric.

So Tikki had to get creative.

"Can we buy that, Marinette?" Tikki asked as they browsed through the arts and crafts department of a neighborhood store. Marinette had been looking for a book about embroidery, but a thin book with pretty things made out of folded paper on it had caught Tikki's attention instead. "Does it say how to make the paper animals?"

Marinette turned around and spotted the book almost immediately. "Oh! It's an origami book. It shows all of the steps so you can make the animals, and it comes with some pretty paper, too."

Tikki bounced. There was a folded paper ladybug on the cover, and a cat, and a turtle, and a butterfly. When Marinette opened the book, she could see designs for a bee and a fox and a peacock among the other animal designs.

Tikki _had to have it_.

"I think I still have a couple origami books from when I was younger," Marinette said as she paged through the book. "Some of them have the same patterns as this one, I think."

Tikki peered up at Marinette. "Can we buy the book? Pretty please?" She widened her eyes as much as she could, knowing full well how susceptible Marinette was to kitten eyes. Perhaps it was cheating, but she wasn't using it for _bad_. "I think it would be fun to learn!"

They bought the book.

Tikki learned quickly that her body size put her at a bit of a disadvantage with the paper folding. The paper squares that came with the book were a bit too unwieldy for her, but any smaller and the creases and thicker paper layers started to interfere with the design. She had to back away from the more difficult, more interesting designs at first until she got the hang of simpler origami designs. It took a lot of practice, and Marinette ended up helping Tikki with a couple designs in between homework problems.

The god of creation was _not_ going to be brought down by folded paper. She was going to get the hang of it, of that Tikki was certain.

Two weeks after buying the book, Marinette suggested that Tikki use tissue paper instead, or maybe another, thinner sort of origami paper. She could use smaller pieces then, without the thickness being such a huge problem. Tikki pounced on the suggestion immediately, and soon the little god had mastered the basic designs. Slowly but surely she moved on to the harder designs, and then the designs that used several pieces of the tissue paper, all folded differently. Tikki became an origami expert in no time, though to her great consternation she never got the hang of lucky stars. Her lack of fingers kept Tikki from pressing in the sides of the paper to form the stars, which frustrated the little goddess to no end. Still, Tikki didn't let her troubles with one design hold her back.

Slowly but surely, Marinette's desk vanished under a flood of tiny paper animals and flowers.

"Maybe you could make something with the origami pieces," Marinette finally suggested after she accidentally created an avalanche of folded paper by bumping into her desk. "A bracelet, maybe? Or maybe they could be hanging decorations."

Tikki pouted as she gathered up the small paper pieces in her arms and floated off to arrange the pieces on a windowsill. "But what if they get crushed? These are _fragile_."

Marinette bit her lip as she watched Tikki carefully arrange the tiny herd of giraffes on the windowsill. Her room was slowly being overrun by Tikki's hobby and, well, two artists in one space wasn't going to end well, especially since Marinette's sewing machine was currently being used as a display stand for no fewer than twenty-two origami cats of all colors and patterns.

"There might be a way to make them sturdier," Marinette suggested as she carefully moved seven origami peacocks to the side so she could do her homework in front of her computer. She wriggled the mouse to wake the computer up, almost crushing a paper flower as she did so. One quick Google search later, she found her answer. "This site says we could use acrylic paint or clear fingernail polish to make the paper harder so it could be used for other things."

Tikki whizzed away from where she was straightening a herd of elephants to peer over Marinette's shoulder. "But wouldn't anything wet make my animals warp? No thank you!"

Marinette giggled at her kwami's pout. "They only use a little bit at a time and do a bunch of layers so that the paper _doesn't_ warp or anything. You could at least try it on some of your earlier attempts first, and if that doesn't work then we'll try something else."

Tikki looked undecided for a moment. "I don't know..."

Marinette waited.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt," Tikki finally decided. She brightened and looked up at Marinette with a grin. "Okay! Do you have any nail polish?"

 

* * *

 

 "I didn't see where the akuma went!" Chat Noir shouted to Ladybug as they raced over the rooftops. "Do you have any idea?"

"Not a clue!" Ladybug shouted back as she slowed down to take a look at their surroundings. They were in a part of Paris that she hadn't been in much before. In fact, she had only been there once, to get the materials for an art project she did back in école. She and her father had gone to a _giant_ art store that had absolutely everything any artist at any level would want. She had been overwhelmed at the options at the time, but now...

There it was, right over there, a beacon to artists all over the city with its flashy, art-themed storefront. Ladybug knew full well that they carried the product that Tikki wanted for her origami there, the product that she hadn't been able to find anywhere in any of the stores near her house. She had been hoping to maybe take the bus over to this part of town some afternoon soon before her chaise vanished under the growing collection of paper figurines, but she had never had the time before.

But she was here now, and with the akuma suddenly gone quiet...

Ah, Paris could wait three minutes while she ran in and bought a bottle of clear glaze for her kwami.

"I need to make a quick stop at that store," Ladybug announced as Chat Noir jumped over the street to join her. She could almost feel his quizzical stare on the side of her face. "I'll be right back out, I promise."

"O...kay?" Chat Noir sounded nothing short of puzzled. As Ladybug started forward, she could hear his footsteps following her. "May I ask why you are shopping in the middle of an akuma attack, my lady?"

Ladybug couldn't stop the blush that flared up across her face as she swung down to the street. Perhaps it was irresponsible of her, but she was getting _desperate._ She could barely do her homework anymore without worrying that she was going to crush the miniature owls surrounding her keyboard. "It's for my kwami. She's taken up an art hobby and needed something that I couldn't find near us."

"Uh-huh. And how are you going to pay for that?" Chat Noir landed next to Ladybug with a light thud and followed her as she made a beeline for the store. "Like, are you going to need to detransform? Because I can totally go take a hike for a few minutes while you do your shopping."

Ladybug froze a meter away from the door. She had been so incredibly focused on the store and getting the glue for Tikki that she had completely forgotten that her wallet had vanished with her transformation. If she wanted to get the glue without depending on the old "stuff is free for superheroes" thing that some shopkeepers had decided to do, she would have to find somewhere safe to detransform, get into the store, make her purchase, and then find somewhere to transform again, all of which would slow her down a _lot_.

She might have the time to make a quick stop in a store, but she definitely couldn't afford the extra time and danger that detransforming in the middle of a fight- with the akuma MIA, no less- would create.

She couldn't do it. Tikki would have to wait.

Almost as soon as the decision entered Ladybug's mind, a ripple of magic at her hip caught her attention. Ladybug looked down in confusion, only to see that her suit had sprouted a pocket, a pocket that was bulging a little from the wallet inside of it.

"I guess that answers that question," Chat Noir chuckled as they both stared. "Wow, your kwami must really be passionate about her hobby, huh? Mine only cares about cheese."

Ladybug could only flash a weak grin in reply.

It didn't take them long to get through the store, since everyone had gone into hiding when the akuma fight got too close. Chat Noir cracked art-themed puns as Ladybug hurried through the aisles towards the glues and paints section. He had actually been surprisingly helpful once they got to the right section- the glaze Tikki wanted was on the highest shelf and was almost out, putting it far beyond Ladybug's reach, even when she stood on her toes.

"I don't think the cashier even noticed we're the real Ladybug and Chat Noir," Chat Noir cackled as they left the store with Ladybug's purchase. Ladybug was busy trying to shove both wallet and jar into the tight pocket in her suit. "Like, did you see that eye roll he gave us when we got to the counter? We were just interrupting his texting time with his girlfriend."

Ladybug snorted. "You don't know that, _chaton_."

"I do! I was looking at his phone screen while he was ringing you up, and he was texting a girl that had, like, five hearts after her name. Totally his girlfriend."

Ladybug finally got the jar into the pocket and with another flash of pink magic the pocket vanished, leaving her outfit as smooth and seamless as it normally was. "You really shouldn't have been looking at his personal texts, Chat Noir."

Her partner shrugged, completely shameless.

"You're impossible," Ladybug sighed, trying not to grin. "Really, though-"

A scream cut off whatever Ladybug was about to say as both heroes whipped around to face the direction the scream had come from. More screams from the same direction left no doubt that the akuma had shown his face again.

"Ah, it looks like your shopping time is over," Chat Noir said with a wide grin. "Pity, since there's a great shoe store over a block and they have some _fantastic_ deals on their fall heels collection right now."

"Maybe we can stop over there after we take the akuma down," Ladybug shot back with a grin. "I know how much you _love_ your high heels. I'll even carry a bag or two for you if you buy too much to get in one trip."

Chat Noir clasped his hands over his heart as they sprinted towards the screaming. "My lady, you would do that for me? We should go shopping together someday! I could carry your bags one day, and you could help me with mine the next, and oh, it would be so much fun! I've been looking for a new shopping buddy-"

Ladybug snorted with laughter as they charged around a corner. "God, the media would have a field day."

"I don't know, we could probably wear something over our suits and maybe pop on a pair of sunglasses and bam! No press!"

"You'd have to find something to cover those cat ears of yours, kitten," Ladybug teased as she wound up her yo-yo to throw at the akuma. "They're not very subtle."

Chat Noir grinned over at her as he circled around to attack from another angle. "Maybe your kwami can make something for me to wear, hmm?"

"You'd have to ask nicely!" Ladybug called back before diving into the fray with a shout. There was little time for banter after that, and then once the akuma was defeated both Ladybug and Chat Noir had to save their breath for sprinting back to their side of Paris before their timers ran out. Ladybug had only just gotten into her room when her transformation dissolved early. Tikki rushed out of her earrings with a grin, little arms already held out for the bottle of glaze.

"Easy there," Marinette laughed as she regained her balance. "I think the jar might be a little heavy for you to carry down. Why don't you go find the pieces you're going to use for the test run, and I'll set up the glaze and your paintbrush?"

Tikki nodded eagerly and dashed off, making Marinette laugh at her kwami's eagerness. She headed down the steps from her loft as Tikki rummaged through the pile of less-than-perfect origami pieces for the ones that she was going to try the glaze on first. Marinette couldn't help but hope that the pieces either didn't go too well at first so Tikki could throw a couple pieces away or that Tikki would do well right away, at which point she could toss the less perfect pieces of origami like she had been promising to do for a month. Marinette poured a little bit of the glaze onto the lid of a container, then pulled out the brush Tikki had adapted for herself. The handle had been cut short so it wouldn't be so unwieldy, and the bristles had been trimmed down a little as well.

"I got the pieces!" Tikki squealed from behind Marinette as she finished setting up Tikki's workstation. "Can I start now, Marinette?"

Marinette giggled at her kwami. "Are you sure you don't want a cookie first? We did just fight an akuma, you know!" When Tikki hesitated, Marinette added, "And soon you'll be too covered in glue to hold a cookie without getting it sticky as well!"

"Ooh, that would be bad!" Tikki squealed. "Cookie first, please!"

 

* * *

 

 The paper glossing went very well from the start. It only took one ruined piece for Tikki to get the hang of using just enough of the gluelike substance at a time to stiffen the paper when it dried but not too much that it would warp the origami paper or make the ink on the paper run. Once Tikki got confident with her skills, it wasn't long before the army of paper animals and flowers around Marinette's room turned into an army of glazed paper animals and flowers.

It really wasn't much of an improvement.

"I'll get rid of some of it soon, I promise," Tikki said when she caught Marinette staring at her covered chaise. "Can I borrow a needle and thread? I want to make a chain of flowers."

Marinette produced the materials with a bit of a sigh. She was truly lucky that her parents didn't often venture up to her room, since it would be next to impossible to explain the origami overflowing from every corner and even, in some cases, stuck to the walls with a special wall putty Tikki had found.

"I can give some of this to Master Fu," Tikki said as she strung paper flowers and ladybugs onto the thread. She made a careful knot between the flowers, spacing them out along the thick thread. "Wayazz would like a chain of turtles, I know he would."

Marinette's mind went to Master Fu's shop. He probably couldn't display anything _too_ obviously associated with the Miraculous in his front room, but he probably wouldn't mind a few more things in his back rooms. "Maybe you could do a chain with all of seven of the Miraculous animals on it as well. Master Fu would like that, I think."

"Ooh!" Tikki wriggled with excitement. "I'll make several things for him, I think. It's lots of fun!"

Marinette couldn't help but smile as she left her kwami busy working as she went back to her homework. If she was lucky, maybe Tikki could bring along the string and some origami figures to school in her bag and continue her work there; while the glazing kept Tikki busy while she was at home, it wasn't something she could do while Marinette was at school. As a result, the number of origami figurines in Marinette's room just kept growing.

She only felt a _little_ guilty about encouraging Tikki to offload some of her origami on Master Fu. The older Miraculous holder could handle a couple decorations. He had the space.

"Oh, I love it!" Fu exclaimed when Marinette presented him with the two garlands Tikki had pulled together. Her kwami had decided to get a little more creative with the turtle garland and had added small shiny green glass beads on either side of the little turtles. "These are absolutely gorgeous, Tikki."

Tikki spun around in glee, clapping her little arms together happily. "Thank you! I made a bunch of origami animals. They're so much fun to make, but I can't keep them all."

"Yes, yes, I know the feeling," Fu chuckled. "I have had many hobbies over the years, and more than a few have resulted in too much _stuff_. Some of it I gifted, some of it I sold. You may want to consider the same; these pieces are gorgeous."

And that was exactly what they ended up doing. Several of Master Fu's customers complemented his new decorations, so he started selling the garlands that Tikki happily produced. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as her room slowly cleared up, letting her see her chaise for the first time in weeks.

Much to Tikki's amusement, people seemed to like the ladybug-and-black-cat garlands the best. They always sold within a day of Tikki delivering them.

"Imagine what people would say if they found out that Ladybug was the one selling these," Tikki giggled as she strung together another garland. The kwami thankfully didn't seem to mind catering to the demand for certain animals; as long as her paws had something to do during class, the kwami seemed perfectly happy. "I don't think I would be able to keep up!"

Marinette smiled at Tikki as the kwami hummed happily, carefully putting a bead in place before stringing another black cat on. The glaze on the paper cat shone white for a moment as Tikki tugged it down the string.

While the kwami seemed enthralled enough with origami now, Marinette knew full well how hobbies like that could work. She had gone through more than a few arts-and-crafts hobbies when she was younger- origami, then jewelry making, then scrapbooking, painting, paper mâché, embroidery, knitting, and finally sewing her own clothes. The materials she had left from those hobbies were fantastic now whenever she was babysitting Manon, but at the time it had been incredibly frustrating to have to explain to her parents why she absolutely _had_ to go to the art store to buy something when she still had loads of origami paper or paint or beads left to play with. Manon went through hobbies even faster than Marinette herself had, but at least her mother provided all of the materials for Manon to use.

At the moment, those materials involved a whole lot of glitter. Marinette couldn't wait until Manon grew out of it.

"I have a present for Chat Noir," Tikki announced, breaking into Marinette's thoughts. The little kwami held up the garland she had been working on. Spaced evenly along the black string were folded black cats, each edged by two brilliantly green beads. "Do you think he'll like it? Plagg only likes cheese."

"He'll love it," Marinette promised. It definitely was true; Chat Noir would treasure anything Ladybug gave him. "I know he will."

Naturally, she was right.

"I _love_ it!" Chat Noir exclaimed, picking up part of the strand to peer at the origami cats more closely. "The cats are so cute! And you said your kwami made them?"

"She's gotten really into origami," Ladybug replied, smiling as she watched Chat Noir's grin stretch wider. "She'll be thrilled to know that you like it."

"I'm putting it up as soon as I get home," Chat Noir assured her with another grin. "My room needs more decorations. Tell her thank you for me."

"I will," Ladybug said. She grinned at him. "So I hear that your kwami isn't into anything but cheese?"

She laughed as her partner groaned. "Oh, is he _ever._ Let me tell you..."

 

* * *

 

A few weeks passed, and Marinette mostly forgot about the chain of paper cats her partner had gotten. It was just one of many chains that Tikki had made, and there was no particular reason for that one in particular to _really_ stand out.

And then there was.

"So this is my room," Adrien said as he ushered Marinette and Alya through the door into a huge sun-lit room. "Snacks should be up in a few minutes, and then we can get started on our project."

"Holy hell, model boy," Alya breathed, turning around slowly as she wandered into the middle of Adrien's room, eyes wide as she took in the expansive space. "Your room is _insane_ , isn't it Marinette- Marinette?"

Marinette didn't respond. Her eyes were locked on the garlands crisscrossing the open area between the upper walkways in Adrien's room. One of the strands was strung with alternating ladybugs and black cats- which was normal enough, since Tikki had made over a dozen garlands in that style- but the other garland was purely black cats, set off with bright green beads. She could have sworn that Tikki had only made one strand like that- the strand that she had gifted to Chat Noir. But then that would mean...

Marinette's eyes snapped to Adrien's slightly concerned face, framed by perfectly styled hair. Both boys were blond with green eyes, yes, but picturing Chat Noir with Adrien's hair was laughable and besides, she didn't know for _sure_ if Chat's eyes were actually green or if it was merely his suit that made them appear that way. There was no reason to jump to hasty conclusions over a strand of origami cats. It was far more likely that Tikki had simply made more of the black cat strands and Marinette hadn't noticed. As bad as it sounded to admit it, she really didn't pay a whole lot of attention to Tikki's hobby other than to ensure that her kwami's supply of materials wasn't running low.

She could ask Tikki about it later. There was no reason to needlessly freak out now. Sure, it was strange that Adrien _just happened_ to know Master Fu- because where else would he have bought the garlands?- and strange that he had _just happened_ to buy the same style garland that she (well, Tikki) had gifted to Chat Noir, but maybe Adrien went to Master Fu's practice every once in a while after a particularly strenuous basketball or fencing practice. She couldn't rule that possibility out, or the possibility of Adrien having received the garlands as a gift, possibly from Nathalie or his bodyguard, both of whom were a whole lot softer than they appeared at first glance.

"Marinette?"

"I'm fine," Marinette said hastily, finally pulling her gaze away from the decorations gracing Adrien's upper level. Surely there was an explanation. She was just jumping to conclusions. "Should we get started on our project?"

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, Marinette completely forgot to ask Tikki about the black cat garland. The group project at Adrien's had gone swimmingly, and Alya had been a fantastic wingman, pushing Adrien and Marinette closer together whenever she could. The two of them had actually had a fully coherent (if short) discussion while Alya used the bathroom, and then Adrien gave her (and Alya as well, admittedly) a hug before she left. Marinette had been walking on Cloud Nine when she got home, suspicious decorations completely forgotten.

"We had an actual _conversation_ ," Marinette sighed as she flopped onto her chaise (after checking for stray origami pieces). "And we're going to work together for a whole _month._ "

"With Alya," Tikki pointed out, carefully pulling out her newest additions to her origami collection from Marinette's purse. She smoothed out a couple of wrinkles and lined them up to be treated. "Don't forget that."

"I could never! Alya's the only reason I could survive this." Marinette fanned her face with her hands. "Ooh, this is going to be _awesome,_ unless- oooh, what if I mess up my words again? That would be so embarrassing-"

Tikki sighed and let Marinette babble on as she folded another butterfly and propped it on top of the rest of her figurines. Her Chosen would calm down eventually.

Until then, Tikki could keep on creating.

 

* * *

 

Of course, it couldn't last. Folding paper day in and day out was bound to get old after a while, even for one of the most patient kwami. And so one day, Marinette opened her bag after a long day at school and found her kwami staring a bit blankly at the side of her purse, surrounded by unfolded origami paper.

"Are you sick, Tikki?" Marinette asked after a couple seconds. She picked up her coat, ready to head right back outside and straight to Master Fu's place.

Tikki startled, glancing up at Marinette. "Oh no! I'm not sick at all, I..." She paused, sighing. "It's just that garlands take so _many_ of the same thing, over and over and over, and I, I don't want to sound ungrateful because you bought all of this origami stuff for me, but..."

"You're tired of making the same thing over and over," Marinette finished. "That's perfectly understandable, you've been making so many."

Tikki perked up. "Exactly! And then today, I was going to start, but I just didn't _want_ to, and then I told myself no, I had to so that I can get enough to finish the next garland, but it was worse than just sitting there and doing nothing while the teacher talks!"

"It's okay, Tikki, don't force yourself to do something you don't like!" Marinette said hastily. "You were doing it for fun, and it's not like there were people ordering the garlands or anything."

Tikki looked a bit relieved before she slumped again. "But what about the pieces I have laying around? There's so many odds and ends, but I don't know if I could finish enough of any of them for an entire string..."

"So we can do something else with them." Marinette placed Tikki down on her desk and wriggled her computer's mouse, waking it up. "I know I saw a bunch of other stuff online when I was searching to figure out pricing for the garlands- most of it was jewelry, like earrings or necklaces. Those would only take one or two origami pieces, and I bet a lot of people would like them."

Tikki blinked up at her. "But where would we get materials for that? Don't you need earring hooks, and chains, and special jewelry wire?"

Marinette giggled, scooting her chair over to a large box sitting in the corner of her desk. "Surely you didn't think that I didn't have stuff like that? I was really into making jewelry for a while maybe a year and a half ago, and I still have the stuff for that. It's useful if I can't find the right accessories to go with an outfit, but I really don't have much of a use for the earring stuff now, obviously." Marinette tapped at her earlobe, where her Miraculous were attached. "Well, except for as gifts. But you can use this stuff for now, and if it works out, I'll buy more. Do you want me to look up a tutorial for how to make earrings?"

Tikki nodded eagerly, energy returned, and thirty minutes later both of them were hard at work. Tikki sat on Marinette's diary box, bent over her first pair of earrings. Further down the desk, Marinette was hard at work on her homework. Tikki hummed happily along to the Jagged Stone song as she picked out what beads she was going to use with each origami piece- there were so many choices!- and strung them onto the earring pin, occasionally pulling everything back off and rearranging the beads. Marinette smiled at her kwami before returning to her French Literature reading.

"It's perfect!" Tikki announced half an hour later. She held up the pair of turtle-themed earring pieces. "But I think I need you to bend the top of the pin to attach it to the earring hooks. I don't have the strength to do it myself."

Marinette winced. "I should have thought of that." Setting her pencil down, Marinette reached over and picked up the needle-nose pliers before taking the pin from Tikki. "A lot of jewelry with the origami uses these pins, actually. Maybe you can experiment with other things." She carefully attached the first pin to the earring hook, then set it aside and did the same with the second. Tikki squealed in joy as she handed the pieces back.

"These look great! They're glorious!" Tikki spun around the room one earring in each hand. She settled back down after a minute, beaming as she hung the earrings back up. "I'm gonna make more!"

And she did. Another three pairs of earrings followed the first, and then Tikki decided to make a necklace. A tiny flower hung on a pin from the middle of the strand, offset by tiny seed beads.

"It goes with your jacket, Marinette," Tikki said as she held the necklace up. She had to hover in the air so that the bottom of the necklace wouldn't drag on the desk. "Do you want to keep it?"

"Oh, of course!" Marinette dipped her head so Tikki could slip the cord over her head. "Thank you, it's gorgeous!"

Tikki beamed, clapped her paws together, and flittered back over to her workspace to keep working.

Over the next few days, Alya got a ladybug necklace, Marinette's mother got a pair of earrings with flowers dangling from the ends, and a whole mountain of jewelry made its way over to Master Fu's place to be sold. The odds and ends of Tikki's origami stash dwindled down to a few of Tikki's favorites that she was keeping. She made a couple new pieces to complete a set of earrings, but otherwise Tikki had completely stopped doing origami.

Origami burn-out, Marinette called it. Too much in too short of an amount of time. Tikki would probably be interested in origami again after a while, but for now she would have to find another hobby to occupy the hours she spent in Marinette's bag.

It could have been worse, Marinette reminded herself as she finished up her lunch. Tikki might have not wanted anything to do with her origami after the burn out, and she would have been left dozens upon dozens of little origami figurines to store until Tikki could face them again. At least now, Tikki was dealing with the figurines. They were leaving the room, and Tikki seemed to be enjoying herself with picking out which beads to pair with which origami pieces. It was also nice that they _could_ do something with Tikki's pieces- if they hadn't, if Tikki had gotten into something like sewing tiny, kwami-sized scarves or making similarly small paintings- it would have been far more of a problem.

"Ready to go, Tikki?" Marinette asked as she headed up the stairs and pushed her trapdoor open. "I want to be early for my next..." She trailed off as her eyes fell on her kwami. Tikki was sitting in the middle of a pile of beads in front of the computer. A beaded earring sat to one side of Tikki, completely origami-free, and another was half-done in the kwami's paws. The computer screen displayed step-by-step instructions for the gorgeous instructions.

Somehow Marinette suspected that Tikki had found her next hobby.

"Oops?" Tikki offered a little guiltily as a couple seed beads rolled off the desk and bounced to the floor. The kwami held up the earring. "I just was having so much fun with the origami pieces, and then I got curious about how other earrings get designed, and then I looked it up and it looked _really_ cool so I had to try, and this is _amazing._ "

"It's fine," Marinette assured her kwami quickly. Really, she shouldn't have surprised that Tikki would get interested in jewelry-making eventually; Tikki was Creation, after all, and of course _creating things_ would be right up her alley. They might end up wrestling over the seed beads when Marinette needed to bead a purse or a dress or something, but she would rather have to deal with that than deny Tikki something that she enjoyed doing.

And besides, at least the jewelry making didn't involve glitter.

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my stories, this is a one-shot and is therefore complete.  
> Please leave reviews! They really make my day :)


End file.
